Year 3 Skipping Along
by Gems0ng
Summary: Jack is slowly growing up again but some things never change.
1. Chapter 45: Twas The Week Before Xmas

Skipping Along 45: Twas the Week Before Christmas

By Gemsong

Why I thought this was a good idea I'll never know. We did it last year. Jack was happy to sit in my lap and listen to me read a traditional Christmas story. We even forgave him for waking us up at an ungodly hour on Christmas morning. So here we were. We had gathered together again as a family a little more than week before Christmas.

Janet was sitting on the couch doing embroidery. Yeah I know. That was a surprise to me too. To make it worse she's bad at it. But we're wise enough not to say anything. After all, she had committed surgery on nearly all of us. Neill was lying on the floor his long legs stretched out. He was 17 now and had another growth spurt. I think the term lanky was penned for him alone. All long limbs sprawling in all directions and laying on Neill's stomach was Jack's year old puppy, Patches. Apparently this was the Jack Russell terrier's tradition; to sleep on any non moving warm body. Cassie was on the couch next to her mother painting her nails blue. Yes. Blue. I don't know why and I am not going to ask. And lastly our Jack-Beast was curled up on my lap helping me hold up the book.

Since the incident of the exploding compost bin at the end of last summer, Jack was lying low so to speak. Even his third birthday passed with little incident. No one's been publicly humiliated for months. It was not going to last. I know it's not. I'm waiting for the anvil to drop. Most likely on top of my head as the worst possible moment.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;" I read aloud.

"I thought mice were nocturnal," Jack said.

"Diurnal," Neill said from his position on the floor.

"Oh," said Jack.

"The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;" I read.

"Wouldn't that be a fire hazard?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry," Cassie said. "I only poured lighter fluid on yours."

Jack blinked at her with his mouth open. "Oh," Jack said.

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads," I read. "And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap had just settled down for a long winter's nap."

"Sounds like a bad LSD trip to me. What kind of drugs were they giving those kids and what's sugar plum? Is it a plum made of sugar? Or is it a plum covered with sugar?" Jack chattered. "And mama wears curlers."

Janet looked up from her sewing to stare at Jack.

"What?" he asked innocently. "And besides, bears don't sleep all winter. The mama bears wakes up in February to have her babies and it's still technically winter then."

"Shut up, Jack," Neill said.

I cleared my throat. "When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash." I read.

"That was dumb," said Jack. "It could have been a sniper. What was he wearing? A shoot me now t-shirt?"

"Do you want me to read this?" I asked finally. I was getting a commentary per stanza.

Jack nodded his head quickly. "Yes Daddy," he said. "I like when you read to me."

"Then let me read this?" I asked. I'll admit to a hint of begging.

"Okay," Jack said and leaned back against my chest.

I returned to reading aloud. "The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below. When, what to my wondering eyes should appear but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer. With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick."

"More rapid than eagles his coursers they came and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name; 'Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!'"

"Reindeer can't really fly," Jack said turning his head to look up at me.

I sighed. I told you it wouldn't last. "No, Jack, reindeer don't really fly," I said.

"What kind of name is Donder?" Jack asked. I gave him the look. "You want me to ponder my donder in silence?" I nodded.

I took a breath and continued to read aloud. Again. "As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly when they meet with an obstacle mount to the sky, so up to the house-top the coursers they flew with the sleigh full of toys and St. Nicholas too."

"And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head, and was turning around, down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, and his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack."

"Which is why we have to *buy* Christmas presents," Jack chirped up cheerfully. "Get it? Peddler? Buy? No? Shutting up now."

There was a snort of disbelief from the floor and Patches yipped in his sleep. The story was doing nothing for him.

"His eyes -- how they twinkled! His dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!" I read. "His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow and the beard of his chin was as white as the snow; The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath; He had a broad face and a little round belly that shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, and I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself."

Jack mumbled something.

"What?" I asked and instantly regretted it.

"I just said he's a fat, hairy, smoking pedophile," Jack said. All eyes turned to stare at him. "Ever wonder why kids scream bloody murder when they sit on his lap?"

"Eeww Jack." Cassie said. "That's just sick."

"I'm just saying…" Jack replied with a shrug.

I shook my head. The things he thinks about is a constant reminder he's not just an ordinary three-year-old. I returned to the illusionary safety of reading. "A wink of his eye and a twist of his head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread."

I heard a whispered 'yasureyoubetcha' from the 'elf' on my lap.

"He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work and filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk. And laying his finger aside of his nose and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose; He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night.'"

"Angel dust!" Jack exclaimed. "That's how they fly! Doped up on angel dust!"

"That's it," I said and closed the book. I got up and slung Jack over my shoulder. "Say good night, Jack."

"Good night Jack."

Fini


	2. Chapter 46: The Bunny Run

Skipping Along 46: The Bunny Run

By Gemsong

Genre: Kidfic

Spoilers: None

Warning: Injuries

_*Daniel*_

As I look back on it now it seemed like a nice idea at the time. It was a nice long weekend for President's Day. I didn't have anything pressing at the base. Janet didn't have urgent care patients that Dr. Warner couldn't handle. Neill and Cassie were both out of school. As Jack put it; if you're going to live in Colorado Springs…. Skiing is a moral imperative.

Naturally Jack knew how to ski. Neill could ski well as could Janet. "I've never skied in my life. So there I was with Jack on the bunny slope while the instructor gave me the basic directions on how to ski. After the hour long session I came to a conclusion. Being Hathor's boy toy wasn't that bad a gig.

Jack on the other hand at three years and four months old was not only skiing better than I was, but it impressed the hell out of the instructor. The instructor, a young attractive young woman in a bright pink ski suit thought Jack was wonderfully agile and skilled for his age. Little did she know.

And it was only a coincidence that her name was 'Bunny'. I swear.

I was ready to pack it in at that point, but Jack was wired for skiing. I was relieved when Neill came by and offered to take Jack down the intermediate slope. Bunny thought he was ready for it. I was just looking forward to a nice fire and a hot cup of coffee.

So there I was in mellow heaven. Nice spot in front of the fire with my frozen feet thawing. Janet curled up beside me not reading a medical journal and Cassie across the room flirting with ski hunks which would only last until Neill showed.

I was very surprised when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said. Neill name had come up on the caller ID.

"Hi Daddy!" Jack said.

"Hi Jack?" I responded. I suddenly had a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about this.

"Neill fell down," Jack said.

"What?!"

"Yeah, major wipe out," Jack said conversationally. "I think he hit a rock. Went airborne and crashed."

I wasn't aware that I had stood up. Or the fact that my voice had gone up several octaves. "Are you all right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Jack chirped cheerfully. "The ski patrol says he dislocated his left shoulder and broke his leg."

I dropped the phone.

Janet picked it up off the floor. "Jack?" she said. Then she listened as he no doubt repeated himself. I watched her jaw drop and attempt to bounce across the floor.

Finally she asked Jack to give the phone to the ski patrol. Her face went white with more comprehensive detail.

It wasn't long before the three of us were bundled up and waiting at the bottom of the hill for the ski patrol to bring down our children. Neill was on a stretcher while Jack followed them down under his own power complaining about their slowness.

Needless to say we packed our gear while Janet rode with Neill in the ambulance. As we started driving, the local version of Oma Desala decided a blizzard was just the ticket to cap our weekend.

How many people do you know get rear-ended in a hospital parking lot. Fortunately Cassie only had a mild concussion and sprained her wrist. Thank god for airbags.

With the bad weather, the emergency room overflowed and Janet just had to lend a helping hand which left me and Jack sitting in the waiting room. For hours. For many long boring hours.

A bored Jack isn't fun. Thus began the commentary.

"What did you think of Bunny on the bunny slope. I don't think they called it a bunny slope because her name was Bunny. But speaking of slopes Bunny had a rack on her under that bunny suit. That's why Neill kept coming over to watch us so he could oggle the Bunny in the bunny suit on the bunny slope. Maybe that's what happened. He got distracted by another snow bunny in a bunny suit with a nice slope."

"Jack...." I drawled out his name hoping for respite.

"There was a lot of ice in the parking lot," Jack continued after taking a single breath. How does he do that with those tiny lungs? "You'd think people would know how to drive in this weather. You're supposed to pump the brakes and turn into the skid. But that's why that guy hit us because he turned into the skid and we were in the way. I don't think he pumped his brakes enough or he wouldn't have hit us so hard. Good think we have air bags on three sides or it could have been a lot worse. Maybe you shouldn't drive home. Do you think Grandpa George will send a helicopter for us instead? Unless it's still snowing and then the helicopter couldn't fly. Maybe a tank. A tank could handle the ice with those treads. Wouldn't it be cool to ride in a tank?"

I don't remember when I lost the will to live during that. This really did seem like a good idea at the time. Now I have to explain this to General Hammond. Zat me now.

Finis


	3. Chapter 47: Recovering

**Skipping Along 47 – Recovering**

By Gemsong

Summary: Neill hates being laid up and helpless. Fortunately he has the Jack-Beast for protection.

_***Neill***_

This sooooooo sucks. One tiny little distraction and here I am with a broken leg, a healing shoulder and all the boredom one could wish for. Okay, so it wasn't that tiny a distraction. Skiing in a bikini is so wrong. Not only is it cold, but innocent bystanders get hurt. Namely me. I couldn't help it. I was surprised by the breasts that defied gravity and other G forces. This wasn't my fault. It was her fault.

The only one untouched by the disaster of our 'family' weekend was Jack. Somehow that doesn't seem fair at all. He's supposed to be the trouble magnet, far outstripping what Daniel could manage on a good day. Oh no. Not a mark on him. It was the rest of us who had to suffer.

Not counting my varied and numerous injuries, Cassie ended up with a concussion and a sprained wrist in the hospital parking lot. Mom… Janet had to play emergency room doctor for 27 hours. And Dad…. He had to face General Hammond with nothing to prove the Jack Beast's involvement. How fair is that? Hours on end keeping Jack out of trouble in the hospital waiting room should count for combat pay. Especially after he jimmied open the vending machines.

According the expression on Dad's face when he got out of his meeting with the general… he looked like a whipped puppy. He should not have taken Jack to the meeting with him. I'm sure the little monster gave 'grandpa' a lot of unneeded detail.

I could say more about that, but I think I'll whine about me some more and wallow in self pity. Looks like I get to kiss off the rest of football this year. And this was supposed to be my last year of high school. No scholarship for college. This sooooo sucks. You want to know the worst part. The girls.

Technically I'm not too old for them, but my mind keeps whispering 'jail bait' when I look at them. I've dated a few. Last thing I want is people to start rumors. Like nerd or… well… you know. Like high school the first time wasn't tough enough. I wanted to do this on my own without help. I was going to college and this time I'm going to go for engineering. Sure I… he… had the dumb colonel thing going, but we're not really that dumb and this time I could really do something I wanted to do.

I even got accepted at MIT. Do you know how hard that is? Do you know how expensive that is? The military stipend wouldn't begin to cover the expenses. That's what the scholarship was for. I almost had it. This so SUCKS!

As a reminder of how much my life has begun to suck, the moment the word got out that I broke something the girls descended on the house like a fleet of death gliders making claim on a planet for their personal system lord. The cloying sympathy. The love notes on my cast. I'm about to become a misogynist.

I heard the doorbell. Here comes another one with only the Jack Beast as my defense. I think I should have given him more credit.

"Hey, Neill," Jack said coming into the den. "Sleeza's here."

"Leeza," she said sharply. She'll never forgive Jack for last summer, not that he cares.

"Whatever," the beast replied with an uncaring shrug.

She walked in with a tight look already straining the make up lathered on her face like so much play-doh. What did I ever see in her?

She hurried to my side and made herself comfy on the couch beside me. Of course she had to push me aside to which my shoulder protested loudly and painfully enough to make me grunt.

"You poor darling," Leeza oozed. There is no other way to describe it. She oozed with fake sympathy. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I wondered if telling her to go away would work.

"Get lost?" Jack asked as if he read my mind.

"Don't be silly, sweetie," Leeza said with false brightness. "Why don't you go play so Neill and I can be alone?"

Jack shoved his hands into his pockets and gave her a considering look. "You're joking right?" he asked in a serious tone. "Like I would leave him alone with a pit viper."

Leeza stared at him stunned. I engineered a coughing fit while covering my mouth with my free hand. Then she turned to me. "Look what you've done to your brother," she said accusingly. Not the most observant cheerio in the box.

"Yeah right," Jack said with a lift of his eyebrow. Since Leeza was looking at me and not him, he smirked. This was going to be ugly. I should have made popcorn.

She decided to ignore the beast's presence and shifted to look at my cast which was fairly well marked up with all kinds of feminine kindness. "You've had a lot of visitors, I see," she said tapping my cast with the long fingernails of death.

"Uh… yeah…" I said. I didn't date her exclusively. She knew that. I think.

"Neill you have to stop being so nice to them," she said. "Leading them on will give them false hope."

"For crying out loud, why would he want to do that?" Jack piped up having moved closer.

Leeza jumped having forgotten his presence. A frighteningly short attention span this girl has. "Well… because… we're dating," she said. "You're not old enough to understand, but when a boy and a girl…."

"Oh Pul-leeze!" Jack interrupted. "Until there's a ring on your finger or pin on your sweater, you're not the only one in his life."

She gaped at him like a landed fish. Jack may look like a three year old but his family knows what he's really like. Then she turned to me. "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?!" her voice rising to a painful screech.

I opened my mouth to stutter something but Jack was too fast for me. "Why not?" he said.

The dried moose… I mean mousse that held her hair together was beginning to crack from the force of her head snapping back and forth between us. "Because…." She began helplessly.

"Of course I don't know what he saw in you in the first place," Jack said.

"Why you…." Leeza began standing up to try to intimidate him with her height.

Naturally that didn't work. "I don't like you," Jack said bluntly. "You're not a nice person. All you care about is your hair, your nails and your trophy boyfriend of the week. You really came over here to dump Neill because he's not a prize anymore."

I really didn't need to hear that. Leeza's mouth was opening and closing with nothing coming out.

"I dare you to deny it," Jack said. I felt my stomach twist. He probably was right.

Her hands came up, those galvanized nails on the end of her fingers were either going to pop off or spark her hairspray to go up in flames. The thing is she didn't deny it.

"Gonna add beating up little kids to your questionable rep?" Jack asked his hands in his pockets casually.

Leeza glared at him. Then she glared daggers at me. Then with a huff she stormed out of the house the door slamming loudly behind her. I winced.

Jack climbed up on the couch with me careful not to jar me. "Sorry you got dumped," he said.

I laughed weakly. "I think you were the one who dumped her," I said and then sighed. "Not that you were wrong."

Jack shrugged a little. Then before things got emotional and weird he spoke. "Can I color on your cast?" he asked.

That made me smile. "Sure," I said. "Maybe you can blot out some of those love notes adoring my cast in pink lipstick."

Jack left and quickly returned with his colored markers. I settled back on the couch and tried to relax. I felt very tired. But then Leeza was always exhausting to be around. I closed my eyes as Jack started to work on his masterpiece.

My leg felt warm and the itching had stopped. That was nice. The warmth seemed to be spreading through my body. I cracked open my eyes to see Jack drawing on my cast with intense concentration. He has a tendency to stick out his tongue when he was focused on something. He seemed to glow faintly. I blinked. He glanced at me a smiled. Must be a trick of the light. Mom had him on suppressants to keep his ancient powers in check.

I closed my eyes again. I have the same DNA but no powers like healing which would be really handy about now. I wonder why that is? Oh well and I drifted off to warm comfortable sleep.

Finis


	4. Chapter 48: No Good Deed

Skipping Along 48 : No Good Deed

By Gemsong

Season: Sorta AU Nine (everything up to the beginning of 8 is fair game)

Summary: The jig is up and gone

Disclaimer: Mine? I wish.

Warning: Possible yawn factor from a Day In The Life episode.

_*Janet*_

I was sitting in my office waiting to get the latest X-Rays for Neill's broken leg. We decided it would be best that he be treated here at the SGC instead of a normal hospital where too many questions would be asked. Neill is starting to look more and more the way Jack used to as an adult. There are those that might ask questions we'd rather not answer.

While I wait I can't help but admire the ring on my left hand. Daniel proposed to me last summer just before we were being covered with the contents of an exploding compost bin. Fortunately that debacle is off set by the fact that Neill and Jack provided it. It had been their grandmother's. Fortunately the woman had small hands like mine and I didn't need to get the ring resized. It is a perfect fit.

Nurse Jensen arrived with the new films and I put them up to take a look at them. I frowned. This doesn't look right. I turned to my nurse. "I was waiting for Neill Jackson's x-rays," I said.

Jensen nodded. "Yes, ma'am," she replied. "These are the latest. I knew you'd want them as soon as they were processed."

I frowned at her and got out Neill's file. I pulled out the x-ray we took 3 weeks ago when we first got home after he first broke his leg on the ski slope. I put it up beside the newest. "This isn't right," I said. "The tibia takes time to heal. At least 6 weeks to reach this stage of healing."

"But he only broke it three weeks ago," Jensen replied uneasily. "Doctor Fraiser… I swear that these are the correct x-rays. I made sure of that myself since he is going to be your son."

I stared at the two sets of x-rays. "Then how...?" I stopped.

Something had accelerated the healing of Neill's leg. Or more precisely, someone. A very short someone who has been exhibiting Ancient abilities to the point of nose bleeds and headaches. The same someone I had put on neural suppressants to keep his growing abilities in check. It was time I had a chat with my youngest child and find out how he managed to circumvent my precautions.

_*Jack *_

I just don't get what the big deal is. You'd think they'd be pleased and relieved. No such luck. I squirmed under Janet's gaze. It used to be that I could stare down at her. Of course that rarely had any effect on her. I tried giving her the innocent smile. She doesn't buy that either. Damn. I'm dead.

"Jack?" she began in that voice that was striving for calm but was masking the front row seats to a performance of a supernova. "Have you been taking the neural suppressants I proscribed for you?"

Well duh, mom. "You make me take them before breakfast every morning with my Flintstone gummies, Mama," I said. The drug tastes nasty, but the vitamin clears my palette. Somewhat.

"You haven't accidentally managed to 'skip' a couple dosages?" She asked. I had a bad feeling where this was going.

I rolled my eyes. "Not with Hawk-eye Frasier watching my every move," I muttered. Unfortunately she heard that. Her eyes flashed. No, not like a goa'uld, more like the flames of retribution and honkin big needles kind of flash.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked. He saw our power monger's body language. You know the pose. The one that says 'don't screw with me or else".

"Neill's leg is healing," Janet replied. The toe of her shoe was tapping ominously on the floor.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Daniel asked. His body language said 'please don't hurt me until I know what I did wrong'.

"Three times faster than normal!" Janet spat. She says this like it's a bad thing. Geez.

Daniel turns to me and now I'm getting the blue blaze along with the brown blaze. "Jack, are you using your abilities?" he asked. Right to the point as always. Again I think, duh.

I gulped. Audibly. "Not on purpose?" I responded and wondering if this is the point where I run, very fast. "I was coloring, Daddy…. Neill was sleeping… it just kinda… flowed out."

From the expression on Janet's face my explanation wasn't helping. I'm so dead. At that moment Neill stumped into the room on his crutches. "Any headaches, Jack?" Neill asked butting in before Janet could start reading me the riot act. Again.

I shook my head. "No," I said.

"Nosebleeds?"

I shook my head again.

"Tired?"

I shrugged a little. "Sometimes, but you guys are already making me take naps," I said in disgust. One of the things I really hate about being three.

Neill moved to my side. I beat a hasty retreat behind his cast. "Mom, did you really think the suppressants were going to work for long?" Neill asked.

Mama's mouth opened and closed for a moment with nothing coming out. Nice imitation of a fish if nothing else. Then she sighed, her shoulders drooping. "After what happened last year…. It could have caused permanent brain damage," she said.

Daniel put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Think of it this way," he said. "It will shorten the time we have to put up with that." He pointed to the cast.

Neill loved what I drew on his cast. Marilyn Monroe in one of her more enticing poses. You know the one…. Standing over a grate and her skirt blows up? Oh yeah. My best work ever.

Fini


	5. Chapter 49: Busy Bodies

Skipping Along 49: Busy Bodies

By Gemsong

Summary: Old people are annoying.

Author's Note: For Lisa who inspired me to do another in less than a month.

Warning: Neither alpha'd nor beta'd. All mistakes, continuity errors, wayward commas, misspellings, run on sentences are mind… I mean mine. Along with the yawn factor.

_*Jack*_

I'm told eavesdropping is a rude habit. One never hears good about oneself. Oneself. What kind of word is that? But if I didn't eavesdrop I'd never know what's going on. It's not like Daddy or Mama are going to tell me anything. I'm beginning to think they really think I'm three-years-old. Not forty eight and a half. I was an adult a couple years ago. And I will be again in about nine years. Have I mentioned how much that sucked?

So here I am sitting on the deck eating an apple. A pre-peeled apple. Pre-peeled for my delicate baby teeth. I hate being three. It's a nice spring day, all warm and sunny. I like days like this. Trees are budding and all that good stuff. Actually the really interesting stuff is going on in the kitchen. Daddy and Mama are having a 'chat' with Neill about his immediate future. It does not look shiny.

"Why can't you just say it was misdiagnosed?" Neill was saying. "Or you got the wrong x-rays or something."

"Because it's unethical," Janet said. "You're asking me to doctor your medical records and I can't do that?"

"Why not? You're a doctor!" Neill said.

There was a moment of silence. I can easily imagine Mama's face going red. That moment of silence when she stops being a doctor and becomes Mama. Then our ever-loving peacekeeper Daddy jumps into the fray.

"They also have your records on file at the emergency room and the academy hospital," Daniel said.

"The government created a background for me, why can't they fix this?" Neill demanded. His voice was breaking. Seventeen and the voice still cracks during stress.

"Do you really want to start all over again?" Daniel asked. "I know the cast is uncomfortable but what is really driving this?"

I heard Neill sigh. "I was up for a football scholarship if I finished out the season," he said. "I need the money." I heard the rattling of paper.

Janet's voice was shocked. "You applied to MIT?" she asked. "When did you do this?"

There was that uncomfortable silence. The one I know well where I've done something without telling anybody.

"Last fall," Neill replied. "I… wanted to become an engineer. Aeronautics and Astronautics."

"You could go through the military air force training," Janet said.

"I've done the air force route," Neill said. "Or Jack has… but I remember it. I remember all of it. I remember what I… he was good at and what he had to do. I want something different."

"But you'll be in Massachusetts," Janet said. Ah, there it is. The real reason she's resistant. Neill would be a long distance away. The mother hen's reluctance to let go of her oldest chick."

"Neill, is this what you really want?" Daniel asked.

"I wouldn't be going away forever, mom," Neill said. He heard that note in her voice too. "Yeah, dad." I heard that note in his voice. He would be far from here. Far from reminders of a life he never had. I think Daddy heard it too.

"If that's what you want, then that what will happen," Daniel said firmly. "Don't worry about the money."

"Daniel…" Janet started.

"Dad…." Neill started.

"You got accepted to MIT," Daniel said interrupting. "That is something you did entirely on your own. So your family will make sure the money is there for you to do it."

I didn't need to hear anymore. The bonding moment was private. I got up and walked out into the yard. Yeah, I was a little jealous. I couldn't afford MIT. The military was my only option at the time. And yeah, I admit it. I don't want Neill to go away. Sure we creeped each other out at first, but now… he's my brother.

I lay down in the grass on my stomach. I took a stick and made a hole with it, and then I shoved the apple core into it and covered it up. With my elbows on the ground I rested my chin in my hands. So I was feeling a little sorry for myself. You try having to grow up all over again. Though no one is saying it, there is a really good chance that going back to that planet in nine years is going to make me big again. I may have to do my whole life all over again. From the ground up. I swiped the errant tear. I'm not going to let them know how much this is bothering me.

"_Paths may begin in one place but end in many,"_

Ah crap. I know that voice. So I wasn't dreaming last week. Crap, crap and crap again.

"Duh," I said.

"_Ignorance cannot always mask the genius of life."_

"Whatever you say, Oma-san," I replied. Do ascended beings have no concept of getting to the point?

"_One path has many divergences; all can lead to the same end." _Oma said.

"How about Confucius says: zip it," I replied. I looked up and there she was in all her glowy glory. "Why are you bothering me? Daddy's in the house. Bother him."

"_Power calls to power,"_ She said.

Great. Just great. That means they've been watching me. "If you call me grasshopper, I swear I'll find a glowy way to smack you," I said.

She actually looked surprised. Geez, what did she expect? I've never exactly been a fan of the glowy club.

"_Jack, I am only here to guide you,"_ Oma said.

"I'm not ascending!" I said sitting up.

"_What you are becoming…"_ she began.

"Is none of your damned business!" I snapped. "If you hadn't left stuff lying around, I wouldn't be like this now! So deal with it!"

I got to my feet and stomped back toward the house. Well as much as a three-year-old body can stomp in grass. I looked up to see Daniel standing on the deck giving me a strange look.

"Jack?" he said. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oma and the Omettes," I snarled as I stalked into the house.

"Oh," Daniel said. He looked in the direction I had come from but obviously didn't see anyone. "I wonder if I should feel sorry for her."

Fini


	6. Chapter 50: Coming to Terms

Skipping Along 50: Coming to Terms

By Gemsong

Summary: Jack doesn't like change.

_*Neill*_

Why did I not see this coming? But I didn't. I suppose I should have knowing Jack as well as I do but this really blindsided me. Maybe the three year old part of his mind took over. That and those ancient abilities that are making themselves known. For example all my clothes in the closet were inside out. Not just the closet but the clothes in my dresser. All neatly folded and inside out. Even my jock straps. That's just so wrong on so many levels.

Then there were the glares. Every time I turned around, there he was glaring at me. Brown eyes narrowed and the bottom lip in a pout. Unfortunately the pout was cute on that little face but I'm not suicidal enough to say that out loud.

Jack was mad at me and it took me a bit to figure out why since he also wasn't speaking to me even if he was my constant shadow. When my paperwork for MIT started to disappear, I had my 'a hah' moment. Though I admit I wasn't sure exactly why he was mad. Because I was going to MIT? Doing something he never got to do?

I was not going to spend the next five month dealing with this. I turned and picked up my original by the back of his overalls and headed outside with him. Naturally he struggled against being carried like a bag of groceries.

"Put me down!" Jack yelled squirming and kicking as I held him at arms length while I thumped my way down the deck stairs. "I'm gonna tell mama you're not using the crutches!"

"And then I'm going to tell her why, squirt," I said. I continued across the yard thumping with the cast I didn't need and swinging the baggage back and forth.

I sat down on the bench and thunked Jack down on my lap. He tried to squirm away but I'm stronger and know his tricks. "You and I need to talk," I said.

Jack's body was tense against me. "We don't got nothing to talk about," he growled.

"So, what's the deal with my clothes?" I asked.

"Didn't think you'd notice," Jack grumbled.

"You didn't think I'd notice all my underwear was inside out?" I asked, tilting my head to look at him. Jack huffed in response. "And why does the paperwork keep disappearing? I had to start having it delivered elsewhere."

Ah. There is was. Jack went still and silent. He stared straight ahead and wouldn't relax an inch.

"Jack... why are you mad at me?" I asked. "Because I'm going to MIT or because you couldn't?"

My 'little brother' snarled something rude that can't be printed. "Why do you have to go there?!" he demanded. "Colorado's got great schools."

I nodded slowly. "True, but MIT has the courses I want," I said.

He didn't like that answer. "So does the academy!" he snapped. "You don't have to go away to school!"

I tightened my arms around him. "You're mad because I'm leaving," I said.

"You don't have to go away," Jack wailed. Since I was looking at his profile I saw the big fat tears roll down his face. I felt my own eyes burn a little.

I pulled him tighter against my chest, my chin resting on the top of his head. "Not so long ago, you and I decided to stay out of each other's lives," I said. "Then somehow, I got drawn back into your life. It was really weird at first. But now I have something I didn't think I would have. A family. A family that we're both part of."

"You don't have to go," Jack said, his body twisting in my lap so he could grab on to my shirt.

"You're right," I said. "I don't have to go. But I want to. I want to explore the things you never got a chance to." I looked down at him and lifted his chin. "Something you might be doing yourself in a few years." I felt his body relaxing against mine.

"I don't want you to go," Jack mumbled against my shirt.

"I know," I said. "But I'll be back. After all... my family is here."

Finis


	7. Chapter 51: Strategic Planning

Skipping Along 51: Strategic Planning

By Gemsong

Summary: Jack is a very organized 3-year-old

Disclaimer: Duh. I wish.

Feedback: If it amuses you, yes.

_*Jack*_

It's been months since Daniel and Janet got engaged. It was a truly memorable moment…unfortunately. Mama was sitting on the bench and Daddy got down on one knee in the grass and then he took her hand and asked her to marry him. Surprised and overwhelmed she said yes. Then they were covered with the debris of an exploding compost bin. I think I'm forgiven for that part. At least Mama hasn't returned the ring and moved out. Though I'm sure she was tempted.

Anyway, they finally set a date: August 1. This year, even. I think they chose that to make sure they do it before Neill goes off to the east coast at the end of that month. I look at Cassie now and wonder what she plans to do. Will she go away to college too? Its only couple more years till she graduates. Then it will just be me. I really need to talk to Daddy and Mama about the baby brother I'm gonna need.

It's raining outside so I'm in the living room playing 'tug the rope' with Patches. It's his favorite game. Mine too when I need some stress relief. He's one strong Jack Russell. Now that Daddy and Mama have set the date for the wedding the planning stage comes into play. Mama is organized. Daddy is a wreck. If weddings were like dead languages, Daddy would be set. But alas…

"So who is going to be your best man?" Mama was asking. She was sitting on the couch with a notebook. Daddy was sitting in the recliner and realized he wouldn't be reading today's paper this evening. "Sam will be my maid of honor. Cassie and Vala will be bridesmaids."

"Vala?!" Daddy choked. "Why her?"

Mama held up a finger. "One: it would give her more exposure to the culture of this world," she said. Another finger went up. The middle one in case you were wondering. "Two: she will learn to keep her hands to herself if I have to beat it into her."

Ouch. I heard about that. Some alien babe had some serious hots for Daddy and kept showing up at the SGC. Now she was sticking around a lot. Fortunately I have Teal'c who sees no reason why he can't keep me informed about the good stuff. As the T-man tells it, Mama's warrior spirit was up and out and fully loaded. Talk about territorial.

"Oh," Daddy replied. Wasn't much more he could say to that. If it got Vala off his back, he'd tolerate her at the wedding.

"Best man?" Mama asked.

"Uh…."

"Teal'c," I said butting in as I yanked the rope back and forth to Patches' happy growls.

"Teal'c?" Daddy asked surprised.

"You want Cameron?" I asked.

"Uh… I don't know him quite that well," Daddy said. He frowned in my direction. "Jack, come here a moment."

I dropped the rope. Patches' continued to shake it back and forth smacking himself on the side of the head. I toddled over to Daddy who picked me up and put me in his lap. Oh great. I'm gonna have to explain this. I suck at words.

"Why not you?" Daddy asked undeterred. Mama was looking on with interest.

I hate when they put me on the spot like this. "Well, having a three-year-old as your best man says something about you," I replied. "Nothing good I assure you. Then there's the part where you'll fall over and let's face it, Teal'c can catch you without leaving bruises. Me? You'll bruise me. Though it'll probably look great on video."

Mama tried to cover a laugh and failed. Daddy looked miffed. What can I say? Truth hurts. I looked over at Mama. "Oh don't think you're in the clear, missy," I said.

"What?"

"You'll be standing there next to him trembling so hard your wedding dress will look like someone goosing the snow beast with a cattle prod," I said. She gaped at that. And unfortunately for her, she couldn't try to deny it.

"Uh… well… groomsmen," Mama continued as a distraction.

"Uh…. Well…" Daddy echoed.

I sighed and settled more comfortably in his lap. The upside to being little. It's okay to cuddle. "Neill and that Mitchell guy," I said.

"Sounds good to me," Daddy said hugging me.

Mama looked at Daddy and then looked at me. "Any other thoughts, Jack?" she asked.

"Since you're asking," I began getting comfortable. "I'm the ring bearer of course. Nurse Jensen has a daughter about five who could be the flower girl. General Hammond would love to be the one to give you away. Or Jacob if you ask him and then grandpa can perform the ceremony. Or how about Dr. Warner? You're good friends. You oughta invite Master Bra'tac and Teal'c son Ray'ac. It would be a great experience for the both of them. Ferretti is an amateur video buff so you could get him to film everything. You could have the ceremony on the deck with the reception in the yard. You want Angelo's Florist to do the flowers. He has good prices. Carmine's bakery for the cake. He does a strawberry filled cake to die for. Tomasellos' does great catering service so they could take care of the rest of it."

I took a breath.

"There's no reason you can't wear white for the wedding. I think the guys should be in black tuxes with burgundy cummerbunds. It would be a nice touch if the bridesmaids' dresses were a shade of burgundy. You should keep your wedding dress simple. You're beautiful enough as it is. I know. You should get those people of the Land of Light to make your dress. They've got style, but don't let them touch the men's clothes. That would just be wrong."

I realized at that point that both Mama and Daddy were staring at me with rather stunned expressions on their faces. Oops.

"You've given this a lot of thought," Daddy said.

"Nah," I replied shrugging. "I've just been around. I'm a lot older than I look."

They laughed. "Very true," Daddy said and kissed the top of my forehead. "At least I know where to go to for help."

"I'm here for ya," I replied squirming off his lap. "I got your six."

Mama just chuckled and made some notes. "Who was the caterer?" she asked.

"Tomasellos'," I replied. "They're in the yellow pages."

"Thanks, sweetie," Mama said.

I walked over to her to get a hug. Then I picked up the rope I was playing with and Patches pounced on it as I trailed it behind me while I walked to the den.

"_Intentio eram captus diutius. Vos can non agnosco ut quod vos operor ignoro_." I muttered as I left.

"What did he say?" I heard Mama ask.

"It was Latin," Daddy replied slowly. "Something about being taking too long and not knowing what they're understanding…I think."

Crap. They heard that.

Finis


	8. Chapter 52: Taking The Cake

Skipping Along 52: Taking the Cake

By Gemsong

Summary: Jack has had better days.

Disclaimer: Mine? I wish.

Author Note: To my muse and beta…. How many Daniel clones do I owe you?

_*Daniel*_

Carmine's bakery Bakery is heaven on earth. I can't believe I have never been to this place or that Jack never mentioned it before. We're here to order the wedding cake, per Jack's suggestion. So far this has been the only part of the wedding preparations I've enjoyed. Jack and Neill assure me it'll get better. Then they smirk. I'm doomed.

The smell of baked goods hits you well before you open the door. By the time you get inside, your salivary glands have left a trail of drool from the door. A big man with olive skin and a huge mass of curly gray hair, barely contained by a hairnet, was behind the counter.

"Welcome to Carmine's," he said with a distinct Italian accent. "I am Carmine, keeper of confectionary heaven."

I was carrying Jack on my hip to keep him from drowning in the drool puddle. He looked expectantly at the man behind the counter.

"_Ciao, Carmine. Siamo qua per ordinare una torta per matrimonio_," Jack said in near flawless Italian.

Carmine, Janet, and I stared at Jack. Carmine was the first to recover. "A wedding cake, ah?" he asked. "_A ciu vi sporsa, picolo bambino_?"

I chuckled a little uncomfortably. Fortunately I spoke Italian and hoped Carmine would think I taught Jack. "Actually that would be me," I said.

"Ah, so you marry your papa, no?" Carmine asked.

Jack giggled hiding his face against my shoulder. "No, he's marrying her," he said, pointing to Janet..

"A much better choice," Carmine replied with a smile at Janet. Under his rather intense gaze she actually blushed. I never make women blush. I'm lucky if they know I'm in the room.

Next thing I know, Jack is out of my arms and into Janet's. The way she was holding him you'd think she was holding a shield. The two of them moved away to look at displays.

"So, signore," Carmine said turning his attention to me. No, I didn't blush. Get that thought out of your head. "When is the big day?"

"August first," I said smiling. I was looking forward to it. It meant the preparations would be over and I could relax and enjoy being married.

"Bravo," Carmine said approvingly. "You have given yourself plenty of time."

"Yeah," I replied weakly. Time. Maybe we should have just gone done to the Justice of the Peace. "You were recommended to us."

"Oh?" Carmine looked pleased. "Who would say this? I must send them a thank you for new business."

I hesitated. "Jack O'Neill," I said in a quiet voice.

"Signore Jack?" the baker exclaimed. "I have not seen him in too long. Best customer!"

I glanced over at Janet and Jack and saw she had put him down. Unfortunately Jack heard Carmine's boisterous response and toddled his way back to the counter. Carmine looked down at him with a smile. Then abruptly the smile faded a little.

"Your bambino…. Looks much like Signore Jack's son before the accident," Carmine said.

I mentally swore in every language I could think of as I felt Jack's hand twist the fabric of my pant legt. I looked down at Jack. We all knew this moment would come, but we didn't know when. Jack's eyes filled with tears as I picked him up, his arms wrapping around my neck as he buried his face against me. What could I say?

Janet walked up and put her hand on Jack's back. "Colonel O'Neill is his father," she said.

Carmine's face paled. "What has become of Signore Jack?" he asked, his voice choked.

"An accident," Janet said. Her hand rubbed up and down Jack's back. I felt my collar growing damp with my son's silent tears. Janet's eyes seemed to be tearing up. "Our Jack was with him when it happened."

"He saw?" Carmine was stunned.

"Everything," Janet said.

"Jack is... my best friend," I said. "I adopted his son. His name is Jack too." It wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't completely the truth.

"_Bambino povero povero_," Carmine said in a hushed voice. Then he looked at me. "You are a good friend, signore. For you and your _bella, bella_ fiancée, the best cake only, no charge."

"Oh, but that's not necessary," Janet protested.

"Pfft!" Carmine said dismissively. "I do this for Signore Jack." Then before I knew what happened, Jack was scooped out of my arms by the baker who was now cuddling him.

Jack stared up at the man with wide shocked eyes. Carmine wiped Jack's face with his apron. "No more tears, bambino," he said. "Your father was a great man. You will be just like him."

"He already is," Janet muttered from beside me.

"I see you already love your new papa and mama," Carmine continued. "For them we will do Signore Jack's favorite."

"Strawberry cake?" Jack asked in a small voice.

Carmine beamed at him. "You know it! _Bravo_!" he said as he carried Jack away behind the display cases. "Now, how many layers must it be?"

"Six," Jack said firmly, starting to relax in the man's arms.

Janet and I exchanged glances. Six?

"Six it is," Carmine said. "His favorite number. He would say he would trust his family with his six. I do not know why he say this, but it mean much to him."

Jack rewarded Carmine with a watery smile.

Finis


	9. Chapter 54: Carol Abuse

Skipping Along 54: Carol Abuse

By Gemsong

Genre: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge Day 2

Warning: The beast is back

Category: Kidfic/Humor/Cuteness/My lack of originality .

_*Daniel*_

We're making Christmas cookies for Jack's daycare class. Janet and Cassie are down at the mall doing Christmas shopping leaving me with Jack and in a kitchen that looked like the Pillsbury ™ Doughboy crime scene. In the background the radio was playing. All Christmas carols, all the time till December 25th.

"_You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen. Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen. But do you recall the most famous reindeer of all?"_

"Oh pul-leeze…" Jack said. "Do we have to listen to this?"

I sighed and put down the cookbook. "Ignore it, Jack," I said.

"_Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose. And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say it glows."  
_  
"You know why that nose is so shiny? I'll tell you why that nose is so shiny," Jack rambled smearing icing on the Christmas cookies fingers. "Cocaine is why that nose is so shiny."

I tried to ignore him. Of course the radio played on.

"_All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names. They never let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games."  
_

"Which is why he became a cocaine dealer," Jack said.

"Jack please!" I complained as I took wet towel to the dried icing that was every where except the cookies. I'm not going to ask how he got it in his hair.

And the radio played on.

_"Then one foggy Christmas Eve Santa came to say: "Rudolph with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"  
_

"Rudolph got Santa hooked on coke so he would do anything for a fix including putting him on the team," Jack said.

"For crying out loud, Jack," I said scrubbing the table. "Get off the roll you're on."

And the radio played on.

"Then all the reindeer loved him as they shouted out with glee, Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, you'll go down in history!"

"Because Reindeer pimp turned them on to angel dust and they were flying higher than ever, the stoners," Jack said sitting on a chair and stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

He was being a little rude beast. "What's with the bah humbug, Jack?" I asked. The radio luckily had moved on to something instrumental.

Jack kicked his heels on the chair legs. "Neill said he'd come home for Christmas," he said.

That explained it. Jack has been getting progressively grumpier since Neill had gone back east for college. Jack was really missing his brother. I picked him up and gave him a hug.

"He'll be here," I said. "Don't worry."

Jack sighed, laid his head on my shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth. The thumb sucking had mostly stopped a while ago but every once and a while he back slides and does it for comfort. Still.

"Jack?"

"Hum?"

"Thumb."

"Crap!"

Fini


End file.
